You Are Not Alone
by Umbrella-ella
Summary: 'Soon enough, there would be tears to be shed, stories to be shared, and terrifying nightmares to be had, but for now, as they held each other, here, in this small moment, they knew it would turn out alright.' Remus and Tonks reunite after the Final Battle. RLNT.


_A/N: Remus and Tonks are my absolute OTP, have been since book six, always will be. This piece was inspired by Michael Buble's "Lost". Oh, my word. The song just screams Remus and Tonks. So enjoy the post-battle mild angst, followed by, of course, the tooth-decaying, cavity-inducing fluff. _

"_'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through…"_

_-Michael Buble, Lost_

**You Are Not Alone **

Tired and aching, Remus slumped down onto the step, letting his feet dangle off of the edge of the broken stairwell in one of numerous corridors of his childhood school. The damage to Hogwarts was decidedly horrendous— once where tapestries and suits of armor lined the stone halls, differentiating them from one another; they all looked the same now. The only reason Remus knew where he was at all was because of the gargoyles that stood some ten meters away, marking the entrance to the Headmaster's office (he supposed it was Headmistress now that Minerva was certainly in charge).

It was a pity, certainly, that so much of what was once the safest home he had known was in ruins, but at least they could rebuild. Rubble was strewn across the floors, and what walls that had not crumbled in defeat had huge, gaping holes where there should have hung portraits and flickering torches.

But even so, there were things that were so much more precious that could never be replaced; Remus thought about the Weasleys and what they had lost. They would never be able to replace Fred. Thinking of their pained faces as the family grieved over their lost son, Remus' heart clenched as he thought back to the boggart that Molly had faced in Grimmauld Place a mere two years ago. To know that her ultimate fear had come true, it must've been torture. If Teddy had been the one— Remus chided himself for thinking of such a terrible outcome. Teddy was fine, at home with his mother, safe and sound. A smile touched his lips as he thought of his wife and son.

How nice it would be to go home, sink into a nice, long bath, and then later, come back and begin to make the arrangements for the memorial he was sure would take place. It was a sobering thought, to know that so many of the students that had fallen at the hands of the Dark Lord had once been eager, fresh-faced youths in his classroom.

The bodies had been cleared away long ago, and yet the pools of blood here and there had dried into rust-colored stains. Remus screwed his eyes shut at the haunting sight. Dropping his weary head into his palm, he let his wand clatter to the cracked, dusty floor.

Footsteps echoed towards him. Remus turned to see who it was. A shock of black hair came into view, and Remus felt the corners of his mouth curl slightly. Harry had been so brave, just like his parents. It was clear that this boy, this second son of his, was a man now. His hair was tousled, more so than usual, and matted with dirt. His clothes were ripped and his glasses lenses were cracked.

Harry dropped down to sit next to his mentor, sighing.  
"Remus." Harry sounded exhausted. Then again, defeating the most powerful Dark Lord could do that to you.

"Harry. How are the Weasleys?" Remus' voice was cracked, dry and hoarse, the dust having stirred from where Harry sat.

"Not well. Mrs. Weasley… She's devastated. Mr. Weasley is doing his best. George is quiet and Ron is homicidal. I think he's pissed that there's no more Death Eaters to kill." Harry chuckled half-heartedly, then sighed.

"Hermione?" Remus inquired.

"Supporting Ron as best she can, but she's on the verge of breaking down. She's exhausted, and seeing Lavender's injuries… Well…" Harry took off his glasses, squinting as he dusted the lenses of glasses habitually. "Hey, seen Tonks? She was asking for you last I heard."

Remus' heart clenched, his stomach icy, his muscles tight, and his nerves on end.

"W—" Remus cleared his throat. "What?" His words caught in his throat.

Harry looked at him, surprise written on his tired face, his brow furrowed. "…Tonks… She was here. I figured when I saw you alone that you had sent her home to be with Teddy after the fight." Harry finished slowly, realization dawning on his haggard features.

Remus clasped Harry by the shoulders and shook him. "Where is she, Harry? Where did you see her last?"

"Erm… th—the seventh floor I think. She was looking for you." Before Harry finished his sentence, both he and Remus were on their feet, flying down the corridor, towards the Great Hall, where the survivors were now gathered.

Remus struggled to breathe through the rising dust, his chest heaving with the effort of running. The muscles in his thighs ached, the cut on his calf stinging terribly with the strain of sprinting. The great oak doors of the Great Hall, already half off of their hinges, slammed open as Remus barreled through.

"DORA!" Remus' bellow echoed through the hall, silencing everyone immediately. Everyone was shocked, the occupants of the Hall unmoving as Remus' rapidly moving eyes sought out the face of his wife in the crowd of the wounded. Not seeing her, his heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to quiet dead, lain out in rows in the middle. Harry's ragged breathing was harsh in his ear, where the young man had skidded to a halt just behind him. His heart beat against his chest, loud and fast, and it felt as though it would leap out of his chest at any moment. His eyes darted around the Hall, searching desperately for the oh-so-familiar figure of his wife.

"Remus!" His wife's voice, never more beautiful and relieving, rang out, clear and high.

Spinning around automatically, Remus watched as his wife rose from her seat near Poppy Pomfrey, who was treating a row of wounded fighters. His heart leapt in his chest, freezing as he took in the sight of her.

Her hair, brown and matted with the exertion of war, began to turn pink as she clapped eyes on her husband. Remus couldn't feel his feet. It seemed as though he had flown towards her, slowly taking in her appearance, the very fact that she was here, that she was alright, alive. Finally, he reached her, his arms automatically opening to hold her close, embracing her as he breathed in her scent, relishing the feel of her heartbeat in her chest, content to listen to her breathe for a few moments.

When he pulled away, he saw her as if for the first time. Her hair, though pink, was covered in dust. Tilting her head to the side, he saw that some of her hair was matted to the side of her face, blood drying on her temple. Her nose was bloody, bruised, as though it'd been broken violently.

"Dora, what happened? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Remus' words were rushed, his hands frantic as he peeled the sleeves of her robe up in an effort to find any other injuries. Dora's hands on his stopped his movements.

"Stop, Remus."

Taking her husband's face between her palms, Tonks lifted his face so that his grey eyes were looking into her sapphire orbs. "There will plenty of time for that later on." Remus blinked, tears stinging his eyes.

"I told you to stay home with Teddy. You could've been killed!" Remus' anger flared; he regretted it instantly as her lips formed an involuntary pout.

"I couldn't stay home… Not while— not while you were here. I had to know if you were alright. You were dueling Dolohov, and Bellatrix, well, she came after me. I hid for awhile, but a Death Eater found me… Let's just say he won't be having any children anytime soon." Tonks let the Black trademark smirk shine through as her eyes glinted with mischief.

Remus grinned at that.

How beautiful she was.

"Dora, you are one of a kind, my love."

Embracing his wife once more, he knew then that all was as it should be.

Soon enough, there would be tears to be shed, stories to be shared, and terrifying nightmares to be had, but for now, as they held each other, here, in this small moment, they knew it would turn out alright.

As long as they had each other, _all was well._

_A/N: And that was the true ending of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows… I wish it were, but that's what fanfiction is for, yeah? Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as per usual!_


End file.
